The research objective of the General Clinical Research Center is to provide an institutional resource for a variety of investigators. This resource will include a hospital facility with needed nursing and other support personnel for hospitalization of patients on accepted research protocols. A special dietary facility for providing special dietary needs of investigations and a support laboratory for performance of specialized determinations will also be provided. Research is multidisciplinary and varies depending upon interests and needs of the medical school faculty.